


Who To Go To When......

by BananaWombat



Series: Avengers Dogpile (Featuring Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker) [10]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Like lots of domesticity, Steve is really good at sewing who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and their various domestic skills. Some surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who To Go To When......

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuestionableSanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableSanity/gifts).



**Your socks need darning** \- Steve. Apparently it's a skill left over from the war. According to Steve, Bucky can do this too, but Bucky insists that he's never so much as touched a needle and thread in his life.

 

 **You hair needs cutting -** Clint. He's the only one Natasha lets cut her hair, and she swears he's better than any fancy hairdresser's she's ever been to.

 

 **You need to eat something that won't poison you -** Bruce or Clint. And Bucky if you want pasta.

 

 **You seek solace in the form of a cat -** Bucky. He can definitely spare one or ten from his army of them.

 

 **You have a question about literature -** Clint or Natasha. Both are avid readers, but don't ask her about old Russian texts because you _will_ end up with Anna Karenina thrown at your head.

 

 **You are craving Oreos -** Clint and Peter have a secret stash hidden in a false back in the seventy-first floor bathroom cupboard. Don't tell them I told you that.

 

 **You want to marathon Firefly -** Clint has it on DVD and is always ready to veg out in front of the TV (he is no longer allowed to do this in his underwear).

 

 **You need to know where the spare toilet paper is -** Tony does not keep track of such 'trivial' things (even though technically it's his Tower), so you'd be better of asking Clint instead.

 

 **You need peanut butter, like now -** Clint can usually be found hiding in the vents like Gollum with a jar of it and a spoon. Yell at him to make him stop hissing 'my precious' at you.

 

 **You need someone to fix the garbage disposal/hammer in a nail/unclog the toilet -** Natasha is definitely the handyman (handywoman?) around the Tower. Tony is insulted that nobody ever asks him ('how dare you I am the inVENTOR OF THE IRON MAN SUIT AND A BILLIONAIRE ENGINEER'), but that's only because the one time they did he insisted that it was 'beneath his talents'.

 

 **You need to sit on someone's lap -** Natasha sits on Clint, Bucky sits on Steve, I would not advise sitting on Bruce, so Thor is probably your best bet. Proceed at own risk, because Peter has recently somewhat claimed him as his personal chair.

 

 **You want to play board games -** Bruce, Bucky, Clint and Peter are all good at chess. Steve is always down for a game of Snap (please do not play this with Thor as he gets overexcited). Tony and Natasha are nightmares to play Monopoly with.

 

 **You want to play Mario Kart -** Peter, Sam or Bucky. Do NOT throw blue shells at Bucky, no matter how much you want to win.

 

 **You want instant ramen -** Peter, ever the high schooler, keeps a stockpile of it under his bed (do not betray his trust and tell Pepper about this, since she's cracked down on his pasta consumption).

 

 **You want Pop Tarts -** Thor. Of course. Who did you expect?


End file.
